


Anecdoche

by 4cyj



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4cyj/pseuds/4cyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anecdoche: n. a conversation in which everyone is talking but nobody is listening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crime!2Jae<br/>Youngjae knew he didn’t do it. But no matter how loud he cried, no matter how much he denied, no one was listening to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anecdoche

© for-youngjae (4cyj)


End file.
